


A Smallville Clark walks in, Oliver returns and an author never leaves

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Gen, Humor, Not for OTA fans, Not for Olicty or Diggle fans, Not for liberals or feminists, Parody, Read and review at your own risk, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Continuing off my A Hood, Batman and author walk into the Arrowverse meeting story there is still a few things that need to be addressed a new issue to the Arrow series finale one of the worst finales I have ever seen.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	A Smallville Clark walks in, Oliver returns and an author never leaves

**Hello guys**

**So, I wasn't quite done with this just yet because a few more things I need to address like Smallville Clark, the horrible treatment of earth 38 Clark, Crisis on Infinite Earths event overall and Arrow's series finale.**

**This not going to be a happy fic for feminists, or Olicty shippers so you have been warned.**

**Like last time this is a crack fic and meant for humor**

**On with the show**

* * *

a conference room

All the Arrowverse staff members breathe a sigh of relief upon seeing the arrow Oliver just fired is only embedded into the long table and not one of them, with The Hood leaving.

"Oh, I wouldn't be all that happy given I let you off the hook because there is more stuff you've done that needs to be addressed, and actually stuff I missed the first time around in regards to Smallville," Phillipe says.

"What did we screw up this time?" Greg asks tiredly.

"First, I was going to say on the second death scene with Oliver as I liked this one a lot more than the first, along with having Barry and Sara there was very nice. Like how you had Oliver using the power of the Spectre create an entirely new multiverse, with restoring old worlds. Also, in the future having Mia take her father's last name and being the Green Arrow I do enjoy given it is honoring Oliver's legacy" Phillipe says.

"So, you're going to watch the show?" Beth asks excitedly.

"Watch another one of your male hating, women can do anything since they are women feminist led shows like Supergirl or Batwoman given it's going to be an all-female lead? No thanks. Plus, I care nothing for Dinah Drake or Earth 2 Laurel" Phillipe replies.

"It got high ratings," Guggenheim says.

Laughing "Of course your pilot episode did, it came right off the Crisis on Infinite Earths event, there was no way it couldn't. Underhanded tactics to push your show to get a series order. Even putting aside, the feminist garbage the pilot episode and the show if it gets made is going to be the same old plotlines. Same old style. Same old conspiracies. Same old shady villains who get revealed later. It's boring and not worth watching" Phillipe replies.

The people at the table just glance at each other having nothing to add.

"Back onto Oliver it's still dumb how the first hero who created the Arrowverse, including being it's greatest did not take down the main villain of the Anti-Monitor," Phillipe says.

"The overall Crisis has been our greatest crossover year, years in the making," Greg says proudly.

"Your overall Crisis has been one of the worst including topping the backdoor pilot for creating Legends of Tomorrow which says a lot. Hatred of Oliver Queen, the trashing of Kevin Conroy's Batman, Smallville Clark's, the pathetic final part of the event with a giant stuffed animal, Barry taking orders from Sara and Kara to fit your agenda, etc. It was a cheap knockoff of Infinity War and Endgame" Phillipe says.

"Well, you can't say our connected universe we've put together is bad" one of the Flash writers add.

"Indeed, I can. Having Arrow and Flash shows were fine, once you started going for Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow, now Batwoman, brought in Black Lighting with plans for more in creating a knock off MCU is when you started getting into the mess you are now. Quantity is not better than quality and quite frankly once you started putting more focus on ripping off the MCU all your shows suffered in quality. Arrow being the biggest scapegoat who has suffered" Phillipe replies.

"What about Smallville for why your back here?" Greg asks.

"Yeah, you said just earlier you were fine with it and liked it outside of minor complaint about Clark still giving up his powers while Lex on his earth was president. Even liking how Smallville Clark could still handle himself even depowered" Beth says.

"Yes, I did only I change my mind upon having some new evidence come to light from a private messaging conversation with my friend Aragorn II Elessar. Only I'll let Smallville Clark speak for himself" Phillipe says.

Without warning, Clark still dressed in the clothes he was wearing during the crossover super speeds into the room looking at everybody.

"Thanks, Phillipe363 for giving me my powers back," Clark says.

"Your welcome, now onto why you're here" Phillipe replies.

"I would never willingly give up my powers if Lex Luthor was still a threat, from learning that lesson the hard way in my own series. The Legion of Superheroes said that I would be a legendary superhero for the ages and will establish good relations between human beings and aliens in his time for helping them live on Earth. Which is one of the factors that lead to the creation of the Legion of Superheroes. But if I retire in early 2019, none of that really happens so the Legion is never actually created in the future. Also, I hear from Lex that the Multiverse is about to end and don't think I should try helping out here? I already know from the time on my own show for being aware of parallel Universes so I shouldn't have dismissed Lex's claims as that of a delusional madman, well in that case anyway" Clark says angrily.

"Made even worse when one factors in the Smallville season 11 comics which had it's own threat of the Monitors to deal with so in Smallville canon this Clark out of them all would take zero chances," Phillipe says.

"Agreed on all, and I am one of the more powerful versions of Superman in the other media besides the comics given I pushed the planet Apokolips, the size of Saturn out of earth's orbit. In the Smallville season 11 comics I survived a full-on blast of anti-matter" Clark adds.

"Yeah good going Greg, Guggenheim and the rest of you since in a span less than five minutes you managed to destroy Smallville Clark. Really Smallville is a show while having it's very bad downs and had it's up moments, despite perhaps running a bit too long with whole lot of Clark/Lana crap, is still better then what you people put out" Phillipe says.

"Well we shouldn't be surprised they destroyed my character given how they treat my earth 38 self to prop up Kara is just as disgusting, if not worse" Clark says.

"Oh, it's worse. Even though your Kara appeared way less she at least was the better character for not being turned into a paragon of toxic feminism with a god complex" Phillipe adds.

"How is it worse? We don't treat Superman with disrespect, go watch the show and Kara has no god complex. But yes, she is a feminist you sexist male because the world needs to move on from your stuck in the past mentality. It needs equal representation" one of the showrunners for Supergirl says.

"Let's see you were stated in one crossover going the world doesn't need me, it has Supergirl, you were shown getting your backside handed to you at full power by Kara which is just dumb on multiple levels. Earth 96 Clark played by Bardon Routh beat you, who while good for that Clark not so good for you, even Lois had to save you there. Among other things that go on in Supergirl to destroy earth 38 Clark," Phillipe says.

"Agreed on all. I will say on the upcoming Superman & Lois' series Clark will be castrated to serve Lois who is always bailing him out, or constantly telling him how to do his job like Iris West over on The Flash. Like my Lois had her own issues character-wise but like at least she was never turned into an annoying feminist moaning about a wage gap in her first lines, or later telling Kara that women can do the job better then men can" Clark says.

"Yeah well, you never appeared in the suit on live-action at all with using CGI and your actor Tom Welling made sure of that. Our Clark has a full-on Superman suit" Greg says.

"Yes, Tom Welling went above the producer's heads and called up somebody higher up to get the original two-hour Superman finale with him in full costume axed because according to Tom it wasn't earned yet. Total bullcrap since after a decade it was for sure earned and especially once I was operating as The Blur. Leading to a not so great series finale" Clark replies "But you people have done far more damage."

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe, since midway through writing this I took a break to watch the Arrow series finale that was on tonight and you have a lot to answer. Clark on your way-out bring Oliver from Arrow back in" Phillipe orders.

In seconds Clark is gone, Arrow Oliver in his full Hood suit is standing there as the showrunners look around.

"Um, what did we do now? Why is he back?" Greg asks nervously.

"Because I just watched the Arrow series finale and it's not great. This on the level of bad for what your buddies at Disney did for the Star Wars sequels of Luke Skywalker in The Last Jedi or Han Solo for back to smuggling in Force Awakens" Phillipe says, "Let's get on with it."

"What are the good points?" Guggenheim wearily asks.

"I do like Oliver as the Spectre brought back nearly everyone, including Quentin, Moira, Tommy, including Sara Diggle from pre flashpoint. Along with enjoying Oliver having used Spectre's power to wipe out crime in Star City overnight to more manageable levels. Making it so Oliver has finally cleaned up his city" Phillipe says, "Even as Mia becomes the future Green Arrow there still is a break in between where Star City had peace. Plus, no wasteland like in the original future flashbacks so that's good."

"What about Roy and Thea getting married?" Beth Schwartz asks.

"I did like that with having their happy ending since they really do deserve it. Quentin's eulogy to Oliver was nice too. The fight scene of Oliver as The Hood being one-man army was very sweet and shows Oliver doesn't need an overstuffed team" Phillipe replies "Now moving onto the not so great stuff."

"First this is the series finale to my show and you morons for season 1 flashbacks are still acting like I killed every single person on The List. Even having the ending scene be Diggle acting that I sent the bad guy, in my father's journal, to prison as a new concept. You people can remember perfectly an Olicty flashback from 3x14 but have such an indescribable hatred of me you love to push me being a serial killing monster" Oliver growls angrily "It's beyond disgusting."

"Yeah majorly. Like go watch season 1 where Martin Somers got sent to jail among various others on The List, Adam Hunt was left broke on the streets. Malcolm ruthlessly killing people from the book is what clued Quentin in on it being a copycat in the first place. That is just the top, you people managed to tick me off worse" Phillipe says barely containing his anger and disgust.

"In the conversation, Tommy had with earth 2 Laurel and this author even double-checked it, Tommy says that earth 1 Laurel was his wife. Just one more shot at undermining and removing my connection to the Lance sisters for furthering Olicty romance" Oliver says in disgust "Yes my romantic relationship with Laurel was a toxic mess but it still happened."

"Yeah I don't even like the Oliver and Laurel romance but even still that ticks me off. Oh, the Diggle being all weepy Oliver as his brother is dead falls totally flat since Diggle has betrayed Oliver so much in the past years, he hasn't been his brother in a long, long time. Also, the new recruits from season 5 kind of fell apart for the same reasons given they never really had Oliver's back either, season 6 being a prime example of that" Phillipe says.

"But Diggle is Oliver's brother" Guggenheim states upset.

"No. Barry, Anatoly, Roy, and Slade are Oliver's brothers. Not Diggle and oh the comparison Rory the Ragman makes to Rene about Rene being like Oliver is total BS. Roy is like Oliver, not Rene" Phillipe says.

"Another thing is you gave William exactly zero lines with not even focusing on his reaction for my own son losing his father. Really you people are truly idiots, I guess you couldn't have anything taking away from my flashbacks as a monster or Olicty" Oliver growls.

"Very well said" Phillipe adds.

"Then the part that tops it all off is the Olicty fan dream ending you did. Not like Mia suited up in the future walking away from my Green Arrow statue but an Olicty ending where Mar Novu aka The Monitor bringing Felicity to me in the future. Where after an Olicty 3x14 flashback which was so idiotically forced in the first place, you people had the final lines of dialogue and scene of the whole show being an Olicty happy ending" Oliver says harshly.

"Yes, just one more reason between the Olicty, fake brothers and teammates along with your turning Oliver as The Hood into a monster is why I'm glad Arrow has ended tonight. No more and the only thing I feel is relief Arrow after so many seasons of damage is done" Phillipe says, "Well anyway time to wrap this up."

Flipping his hood up Oliver notches an arrow with pulling the string back as everybody at the table relives a horror from just a few minutes ago.

"You have all failed Arrow and everything else in your universe" Oliver growls.

Various people scream in terror as Oliver let's go of the arrow where it finds a target.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Until next time**


End file.
